Birthday To Remember
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Kisatwins Birthday Fic] Atsushi comes home and the twins have a small coverstation before dinner. Something about ducks and birthdays. Strange...


Birthday To Remember

OMH, today is a special day!!! It's the Kisa-twins turn! Happy Birthday Kisarazu Ryou and Atsushi!!

* * *

"Hey Atsushi," Ryou said as he walked into their bedroom. "You're home today." 

Atsushi looked up from his bag of things, "Yeah, can't celebrate my birthday at school, Yanagisawa annoys me."

"Ah I see…" Ryou sat down on their bed and began to pick up random junk in his younger brother's little suitcase. "Are you just staying for today?"

Atsushi nodded.

Silence.

"So… how did everyone celebrate your birthday at your school?" Atsushi finally asked.

Ryou thought for a moment. "Well, Kentaro went berserk with the cake, Davide made a horrible pun, Itsuki asked why I was born on my birthday, and Bane kicked Davide… Mostly, I got presents from the kids near the school, you know, the little kids that play in the playgrounds." He said.

"Remember our past birthdays?" Asked the younger Kisarazu.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We used to have so many presents from Mom and Dad…"

"Yeah…"

_"Ne, ne, kaa-san, can I have a sister?" Asked a four-year old Ryou. "Atsushi's being mean and he won't play with me today and today was my birthday!"_

_Ryou's mom smiled, "Well, why don't you ask your brother to go inside so we can get the cake done?" She asked._

_Ryou nodded and ran out the door calling for his younger brother. "Atsushi!! Get inside!! The cake's ready!!"_

_A few minutes later the Kisarazu twins were standing by a small table with a bare cake. Some icing were put to the side, with spoons. Other bowls had fruits and other cake decorations on it._

_"Ok, what icing do you kids want?" Their mother asked._

_The boys looked at each other, finally they both said, "We want chocolate icing with strawberries." And so, one twin grabbed the icing; the other grabbed the bowl of strawberries. Of course, it was hard to tell who was who since they both had short hair that time._

_Half an hour passed and the twins looked content with their cake. Their mother had set it on the table while they wait for their father to arrive home. Finally when he did, their mother had already cooked up some of the twin's favorite meals._

"Remember the presents?" Asked Atsushi.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Dad got me a pink hat. _PINK_." He said with annoyance.

"But you wore it everyday until you were ten since everyone thought you were a girl."

"Yeah, but he got you a stuffed duck. What kind of present was that?"

"Oi, don't make fun of Mr. Quacks," Atsushi said defensively. "He'll get made at you, he's in the suitcase right now, you know."

Ryou sighed, "What kind of name is _Mr. Quacks_?"

"A good and suitable name for a duck," Atsushi replied, pulling the tattered orangey duck out of the bag. It had some stitches on it, but other than that, it looked pretty good.

"Atsushi… you _still_ have that stupid duck?" Ryou questioned. "I thought you got rid of it when you got to St. Rudolph."

"How could I get rid of my duck? He's too special."

"You're too special. _Real _special," The other twin said. "And didn't that duck used to be yellow?"

"Oh, yeah… but Yanagisawa accidentally kicked him out our window one time because he said Mizuki was going to kill him," Atsushi answered. "I didn't want to clean him because then I was afraid that his stitches would come loose."

"What about the presents from the other years? What did Mom and Dad give you? They kept giving me hair products…" Ryou said, scowling. "I do _not _use_ girl _shampoo."

"Oh, they gave me a sewing kit for no reason… I think they hate Mr. Quacks… I hand wash him myself..."

"Wait… so you learned how to sew? Mom didn't stitch that duck for you? How many things do I not know around here?"

"Ryou, stop calling him that duck, he's got a name you know!"

"I can call it whatever I want, Atsushi. I can even call it Yanagisawa's Twin for all I care," Ryou said.

"Aw shut up Ryou, you're just jealous I give Mr. Quacks more attention than you."

"No I'm not, all I'm saying is that _Mr. Quacks_ should have died years ago."

"Jealous…" Atsushi muttered under his breath before their mother called them down for dinner. "I sure hope she made my favorite today…" He mumbled as he walked out the door, leaving Mr. Quacks with RYOU. (Dramatic gasp!)

Ryou eyed the duck, "I hate you Mr. Quacks, you have taken my brother's attention away from me…" He ran downstairs for dinner, hoping they didn't start without him.

* * *

Haha, MR. QUACKS. XD Guess how I came up with that stuffed duck (it's pretty obvious, lol). Ooh, Ryou is jealous… That would lead to bad things, Ryou! 


End file.
